The present invention relates to a lightweight, anti-scratch and fracture resistant material for use in the manufacture of jewelry.
Traditionally, jewelry items such as finger rings are made of precious metals such as gold, silver and so forth. Such precious metals are malleable and it is easy to form the precious metals into different shapes. Jewelry designers may work with the precious metals easily to accommodate various designs. However, the malleability of such precious metals also renders the jewelry items easy to be deformed or damaged even during normal course of use by users.
To overcome such problems, the market has offered jewelry items made of hard materials such as tungsten carbide. Such materials indeed have a high hardness and render the jewelry items unscratchable. However, such materials also have a high density, making the jewelry items too heavy and thus uncomfortable to wear. More importantly, such materials have a low breaking resistance, making the jewelry items easy to break during normal course of use as well as during the manufacturing process when the semi-finished jewelry items are required to be grinded or polished.